This invention pertains to fishing rod holders, and more particularly to a rod holder designed especially for use by a person with the use of only one arm or hand.
Angling is a very common and useful avocation or form of recreation for people having full use of arms and legs. When these people, for any reason, lose the use of some of these faculties, they may lose the ability to practice this type of recreation. That loss may be very troubling in some instances--especially in the event of stroke or the like.
By my invention, I provide a device capable of extending the ability to continue fishing even in the event of the loss of use of all limbs except a single arm. I do this by providing a device with a heavy base that does not need to be held in place, and a rod holder which can be quickly moved to set the hook when a fish strikes the bait.